


Kefka's Strongest Weapon

by Mikomi Rae (WinchesterAtHeart)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterAtHeart/pseuds/Mikomi%20Rae
Summary: Sephiroth comes aboard the Invincible to confront Kefka, but he gets more than he bargained for.Much more.
Kudos: 1





	Kefka's Strongest Weapon

Kefka looked on through the Invincible's eye, daydreaming of his plans and their succession. His thoughts were interrupted when Manah attached herself to his leg. "You've brought him back?"

"Of course!"

Kuja looked back at Kefka with suppressed anger, fists clenched. "Why couldn't I finish my previous given mission first?"

"Because, it turns out, those idiots will be more useful alive then dead. Besides," he pried Manah off of his leg, "I'm not done playing yet. I'm supposing they didn't want to come just yet?" Manah shook her head. "No matter. They'll come soon enough, since they just loooove Kuja sooooo much-!

'Why do they know me but I not them?"

"They think you're someone else of similar appearance and personality. Ignore them."

Kuja approached the enormous red eye, looking down as well. "The prologue ends, and the curtain rises. What will the first act hold?

Kefka let out a laugh. "l like to call it, 'The Beginning of Their End'. It is time for everyone to learn the Invincible's true power." He grinned insanely at Kuja, "Though, I will require YOUR help."

Sephiroth smiled as he listened on their conversation. "Idiots huh? And you didn't think I'd follow? You underestimate me, Clown. And don't lie to Kuja, you know he's the real one and not of 'similar appearance and personality'. Don't give me that shit," he said, each word with hatred, his voice not faltering and no fear in it. At the moment, he didn't care if he died trying to save his friend.

Kefka grinned happily at Sephiroth. "You DID come? MARVELOUS! Did the blue-haired one come as well?" He looked around Sephiroth, seeing no Seymour. He sighed. "The party can't start without all its guests—" He danced around a bit, then glanced back at Sephiroth, smirking. "How do you know it's the same one? My newest models have been coming along quite swimmingly~!”

"Clones? Like the clone of me that's still in the Bastion? I should hope you didn't make that one too?" he said glaring at him then looking at Kuja.

"Of course I did, you nitwit! You think I was lurking because I took interest in JUST Kuja? No no, little Birdbrain. Things go far deeper than you know."

“You care to explain,” he asked, the hatred boiling in his body, “or just leave me in the dark...?”

“It's quite simple., my feathered friend. I. Love. Power. Pure and simple. Anyway of attaining power is fine with me. Experiments with mako and cloning just happened to be some of the ways I tried." He ran his tongue over the top row of his teeth. “Now I'm simply combining certain efforts, while at the same time using the most successful source of power I've found yet.”

Sephiroth smiles. “Are you telling me that the Mako is your fault? What about Cloud? And Dialen? He’s connected to me; you want to explain all that? Be my guest, oh wise one.”

"I'm not going to waste my breath. You'll all find out everything soon enough. And oh, how I will enjoy your reactions..." Kefka began walking away, Kuja following. "In the meantime, would you like to watch our little show, or will Mama Ansem be mad at your absence?"

"I don’t believe he keeps up with me every second of the day, I'd love to watch. " he replied as he followed the two.

Just then, Wrenan came out of one of his pools of darkness and followed behind the three disagreeing villains.

“Wonderful!" Kefka approached the bridge, an enormous window showing the outside space, and a world before them.

Manah lead Kuja elsewhere, leaving Kefka, Sephiroth, and Ethial to observe.

"Have you ever seen a world destroyed... in a single shot?"

Sephiroth looked out the window and gasped at the sight of Nibelheim in front of the ship. “You're going to destroy my world? Why?" he asked very solemnly, while glaring behind him at Wrenan lurking in the corner. “WHY!?!” he yelled, eyes blazing wildly and staring at his second home planet.

"Because you wanted to see the show, pinhead. Besides, no world will be spared in the end, anyways. I'll get them all; don't you fret. I did fib a bit, however; oh sure, I could destroy the world in one shot, but that would be wasteful, wouldn't it?"

The eye of the Invincible changed into the first cannon, whirling with power before releasing the wide-spread technicolor light previously witnessed by Sephiroth, Seymour, and Ansem, though this time, safely positioned above it's light, it would have no affect on the one winged angel.

However, after a few moments, many white and pink lights seemed to appear in their view, growing in size very slowly, as well as a rather large white light that seemed to be emerging from the world's core. "How I do love a good harvest..."

"l said I wanted to see the show, not my world destroyed!" he said sighing while watching the beam power up. He then smiled. "You couldn't destroy it in one shot anyways," he replied smartly.

"I'd rather gather the hearts out of it first, THEN destroy it. They're so useful, you know... Very powerful..."

The lights that came toward them were indeed hearts, the largest being that of the Heart of the world.

Sephiroth gasped as he saw the hearts and felt a piercing in his stomach, he could almost feel the death of the entire world happening at that moment. "So if Seymour had come, would it not have been Nibelheim, or did you know that destroying Nibelheim would affect me more?" he asked, slowly running a hand through his hair and looking at the floor where he watched a spider fall and scurry across the floor.

"...Actually, I just chose the world closest en route. Bad luck for you, Seph!"

A few more minutes went past before all the heart had been absorbed into the ship. Kefka licked his lips. "NOW I'm going to destroy it."

No sooner had the sentence left his lips then the second cannon emerged, whistling loudly before shooting a gigantic beam at the world below. So forceful was the beam that it made the ship entire ship rock, nearly knocking its inhabitants over. Kefka, however, didn't seem to be affected by the tremors.

Sephiroth felt an aching pain in his stomach and glared at the clown man. He pulled out his katana and ran at him, fast as he could; his intentions were to kill him, and if it meant killing anyone in his way then so be it.

Kefka sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now Sephiroth, you really have to learn to control that anger of yours. It's liable to get you killed."

In one swift movement, Kefka kicked straight upward, socking Sephiroth in the jaw.

Sephiroth got thrown back by the kick and then looked up at the clown, glaring, blood was running from his mouth and he spit a tooth on the ground before running at the clown again.

"Awww, I've made your smile less than pretty. Bad Kefka!" This time, Kefka jumped over Sephiroth, placing his hands on Sephiroth's back to push himself, as if playing leapfrog. 'Whoops, over here now Sephyyyy~!” Ignoring Sephiroth momentarily, Kefka yelled out, apparently to no one. "How's our little spark plug?"

"As expected," Manah's voice replied, seemingly over an intercom.

He shrugged. "Ah, well... That'll be fixed soon enough."

Sephiroth spit more blood on the ground and looked back up at Kefka, this time his eyes were beginning to glow. He momentarily looked at the ground and saw the spider, but now it was bigger.

Kefka bit his lip in anticipation. "That's right, little guinea pig, release your anger..."

Sephiroth's body began to glow green as he glared at the clown man that had caused him so much pain. His eyes were glowing, and he was ready to strike the man down.

Kefka gasped at Sephiroth. 'What? Do you want a piece of me? Hmm? Come and geeeeet iiit~" He taunted, fleeing the room as his insane laughter echoed against the Invincible's walls.

Sephiroth chased after the clown man, his new katana at the ready to strike him down, no matter what.

The spider from the ground turned into a human and stuck behind in the shadows, but followed to see what was going on, Ethial was of a curious nature.

Kefka began running backwards, just to tick Sephiroth off. "Well, while we're moving, would you like a tour? Would that be FUN?"

Sephiroth glared at the funny-faced man as he gradually gained on him "If you have the nerve to talk to me like that, why do you run?"

"Because I'm leading you somewhere, Birdbrain! Why else would I be running not ONLY away, but BACKWARDS?"

Sephiroth stopped, looking at Kefka curiously, but still glowed green. “Where?"

"To the spark plug, of course!" Kefka began skipping away, singing Jabberwocky again. “ _T’was brillig~ and the slithy toves~_ ”

Sephiroth ran after the prancing clown, glaring, but glancing behind him once to see a shadow dodge into the darkness.

" _All mimsy were the borogroves~_ Ah, here we are!" Kefka cheered, leaping over the metal stairway leading to one of the lower rooms of the ship.

Various wires ran across the room, machinery sparking as it worked to run the ship. Glass tubes contained unknown substances, occasionally bubbling.

Sephiroth stopped in the room with all the wires and gasped, "What is this place?" his body still glowing green and his eyes glowing.

Ethial, bored of waiting, turned into a black panther, similar to Wrenan, and walked into the room to sit down next to the real panther.

"This, dear Sephy, is the place where the ship receives its power." He continued walking, seemingly not caring if Sephiroth was paying attention or not. "Recent changes have allowed me to use the cannons to their full potential, as you have just seen."

Sephiroth looked around at the room in awe. "What kind of source do you use to make so much power?" he asked, his body still glowing but the Mako part of him in awe too.

Kefka smiled, motioning toward a particular glass tube. "See for yourself."

Inside, protected by a strange, blue liquid, and attached to outside machinery by numerous wires, was the still form of a familiar silver-haired Terran.

Sephiroth looked at Kuja and yelled. "What the hell is your problem, Clown Boy?" His whole body was pulsing, the green aura was brighter than ever before and his eyes were glowing immensely.

"Well, truly," the clown stroked his chin, licking his lips. "I guess I'm just too greedy for power. Destruction is my greatest joy. Oh well, c'est la vie. Nobody's perfect."

"Everyone craves power... but not to just drain it from everyone!" he yelled while running at the glass with his katana raised.

Kefka laughed loudly. “The glass is designed to withstand his Ultima attack. You think your sword will do anything? Good try, though. You get seven points for effort." He crossed his arms, still grinning madly. "Besides, not draining would be wasteful. All those lives destroyed in vain. At least this way they can be used for the greater good. ...Rather, my greater good."

Sephiroth ignored Kefka and hit the glass with all the force him and the Mako could put it and watched as his katana flew out of his hands and landed in front of the clown. He turned around and glared at him “So, what can I do to free Kuja?"

Kefka looked at Sephiroth as if he had just punched himself in the face. "Nothing, dolt!! You think I'd go through all this work just to give him away?! Geez!!!"

"Then what're you gonna do, let him die in there?" he replied. "l bet you the Dark Lord himself would be at your service to free his lover."

"Killing him was never the plan. Only Manah wanted that. I just went through the trouble of acquiring him. No, Kuja'll be with us here on the Invincible for the rest of his existence."

Sephiroth ran at the clown, weaponless but not caring. The green orb was once again forming in his hand and he seemed intent on killing this man.

Kefka watched Sephiroth approaching, summoning a miniature blizzard in his palms. “If you insist, but I'd rather you live through the rest of this act before you die in the finale."

"I'd rather not die at all, I still have a few things to do. But you're practically killing my friend!" he yelled, skidding to a stop as Ethial jumped in front of him and attacked the clown .

Kefka was surprised to see Ethial, but tossed him to the ground, holding him there. "Do you have a large amount of wax in your ears!? I'm not killing him, you moron!! He’s my strongest soldier! If I can keep him alive _forever_ , I will!”

Sephiroth wasn't listening, he was walking around the rest of the room, wondering if anything could hurt the power source.

Kefka began walking out, a slight skip in his step. "You might as well make yourself comfortable, Sephiroth. You're not leaving anytime soon."

Kefka turned to the newcomer. "I don't think Sephiroth will leave his dearest behind. Who are you, and how did you get on my ship?"

Ethial smiled "l dunno, Kefka, why don't you ask the little girl why she brought me back after he practically killed me" he replied, nodding towards Sephiroth .

"Oh well THAT one's easy; to gain control of your panther friend. A small price to pay~!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he sat down in a corner, his body losing its glow but his eyes fixed on his enemy.

"Oh well, guess that was his choice then," Ethial replied to the clown. "Not everyone's dumb enough to join you."

"Most people are desperate enough when presented with difficult situations, and an easy path to their desires..." He pressed his hand against the glass holding Kuja. "All hearts are filled with greed."

 **"l don't believe that all of them are,"** Ethial replied, thinking of some of his friends.

"Even a good intention is greed. An intention to bring salvation is greed, for one would stop at nothing to provide such a gift. All creatures have desire, and in turn have greed. A useful bit on knowledge when training to be God."

**"You honestly believe you're gonna become God? Of what? Ansem’s heartless and you are destroying all the worlds."**

“Which is why I have this ship, you dolt; so I can create my own once the others are destroyed." He shook his head. "You really should pay more attention."

Kefka began leaving the room, singing to himself. "Now it's time to seek out the angels who can balance the devils' power~!"

“ _Who're these angels going to be, oh smart one?”_ Sephiroth got up and followed Kefka, feeling attached to him, craving the information he held.

"You've already met a few of them. You should know." He stuck out his tongue at Sephiroth as he skipped backwards. "But you never were very fast on the uptake."

 _"So maybe you should tell me, since I'm so slow,_ " he replied through clenched teeth.

"All those girls Ansem always seems to keep handy around the bastion. Like the monkey girl. Or the dark haired one who kept following YOU. Or the blonde one. TAKE YOUR PICK!"

 _"No! You cant be serious!"_ he yelled, his thoughts now dwelling on Jezz and if she was safe. _"Let me off this ship!"_

"Oh, but I AM serious. Completely serious... In any case, you'll be let off in due time.” Kefka looked Sephiroth in the eye, quirking an eyebrow. "I know where she is, or at least, where some of them are. You're going to help Manah retrieve them, or I'll blow the world they're on sky-high." He folded his arms together. "And nobody wants that, now do they?"

Sephiroth glared at Kefka. “ _No... not her. How do you think they’re going to help you?_ "

Kefka pouted, placing his hands on his hips. "Sephiroth, you can't expect me to reveal EVERYTHING to you in one sitting. That wouldn't be any fun. Just be a good boy and do as you're told, and no one will get hurt for the time being."

 _"And if I refuse, you kill them all? Ruining your chance to use them?"_ he asked, grinning as the Mako took over.

"You silly! I don't HAVE to have them. I'm quite well off in the power charts as it is. I'm simply always looking to broaden my horizons just a Iiiiittle bit more."

Sephiroth's shoulders dropped as he realized what kind of situation he was in. He sighed and replied to his enemy, _“_ _F_ _ine, I'll help you. Who are the ones you want?”_

“Well, I haven't quite figured which ones all of them are. I just know the one who hangs around with you, Kuja's mongrel niece, and that blonde haired girl who worked under Ansem for awhile..."

Sephiroth shrugged. _"I didn't know there were any others..._ " he said, sighing again as he let the Mako take over his mind.

'Well, go fetch, Sephiroth! Go on, get 'em, boy!" Kefka patted his thighs, whistling.

Sephiroth looked up, eyes glowing and smiled. " _Yes, give me instructions."_

"...l already did, you pinhead! Go get those girls, but don't hurt them TOO much... I'd rather not go through the whole 'have to heal my victims' schpeal. Wastes too much time... Bring them back here. Clear?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this makes zero sense, because this takes place two thirds of the way into the main story, but at the moment I don't care! This has been trapped in screenshot hell for years, and now it exists as text and I just needed to post it!


End file.
